


Memory lane

by thelala123



Series: Symphogear X PJO fics that no one asked for [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Basically everyone is mentioned in Maria's inner monologue, F/F, This is the most self indulgent fic I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/pseuds/thelala123
Summary: Maria takes a break and recalls the memories of the past.
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Series: Symphogear X PJO fics that no one asked for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944100
Kudos: 6





	Memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> There's a glossary at the notes at the end. So if there are terms you don't know go check it out over there. Also forgive me if there's any discrepancies in her characterization. I tried my best. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The room was relatively quiet save for the sound of her pen as it scratched the surface of the paper, ink flowing from it's nib marking the paper beneath it. Placing her pen down for a moment, she stamped the Roman seal upon the paper before gracefully picked up the paper and laid it on top of one of the two piles of stamped and signed papers moving to the next set of unsigned papers. Her eyes moved across the paper, reading the handwritten requests. Sighing, she reached for her other stamp she used to reject proposals.

Paperwork. One may think being Praetor is just donning the Eagle crest and a purple cape and leading the Twelfth Legion Fulminata in its full glory but it was more than just that. Sadly it also included the crummy jobs like doing hours worth of paperwork which seemed to have no end. Whatever proposals or complaints that were relatively minor and did not require the senate to assemble came to her and her fellow co-praetor. Manyer times there would be so much to do that she’d be working all night. 

She glanced at the clock that hung high on the wall on the other side of the room. She had been at this for quite a while. If she had to complete this by the evening(before she attended to other equally important business) she had to continue her work. However…

Her wrist really hurt.

She leaned back into her chair, massaging the wrist of her dominant hand. She took a deep breath allowing her mind to wander, rolling her head upwards to look up at the ceiling. 

She seriously needed a break. At least for a few days. Ever since she had taken up the position of Praetor for the year she had been on her feet, running around trying to keep the camp together in all the chaos that had happened. The Greeks, a stupid son of Athena (who she hated with a burning passion) making the two camps nearly fight a war against each other in the name of trying to do something heroic, the dead becoming undead and a whole bunch of other things all while defending camp from other threats like monsters and simultaneously making sure it was functioning as well.

Plus she had to handle the handful members of the senate who seemed to look down upon her simply because she was the daughter of Neptune(which was not a new occurrence). 

A silent, airy laugh escaped her lips. The events were far too surreal yet they all happened.

She took a deep breath, her fingers gliding over the tattoo on her forearm. It was a mark that held far too many memories, both painful and happy ones. Neptune's trident, a symbol of her father, was etched onto her skin. Below were the prideful letters of SPQR followed by a series of lines beneath it. Nine parallel lines, each line symbolizing a year after being trained in the Roman ways in the Wolf House under Lupa. Nine years since she stepped foot into camp. Nine years since her younger sister, Serena tragically passed away. 

Nine years.

It had been that long.

So much had happened in that time.

It seemed like it had been more than that yet simultaneously it didn’t.

She suffered a lot, sometimes being the fodder of her nightmares and her discouragement, however she did share some happiness in those rough few years at camp. If she hadn't met Kirika and Shirabe when she did, she didn't know what she would have done. 

Kirika and Shirabe were just mere kids when they joined camp. Kids who deserved a childhood like any other but were forced to train in a militaristic manner for the Legion(although that could be said for all the children at camp.). It was a frustrating thought but what else were they supposed to do when monsters chased them down while gods feigned ignorance to the pleas of their children and the only way to survive the unforgiving world was to fight.

She had met the two at dinner, the very first one the two would attend. In any normal circumstances people would stay away from her, claiming the wildest of reasons to do so. 

The pair were quite different from the rest. Even after knowing who she was they always sat across her chatting away with each other with love and care.

And somehow she too was dragged into their conversations. She couldn't remember how or when, but it was the first time Maria actually felt a connection between someone in camp. She felt a strong sense of responsibility when it came to taking care of the pair, like a doting older sister.

In the weirdest sense they reminded her of how Serena would have been if she were alive. 

The pair didn't seem to care if she were the daughter of a unlucky god. All that she was, according to them she was an older member of the cohort.

Soon they began interacting outside of the dining hall. From getting to clean the stables together to working together during the War Games. 

Soon they were like a well knit family. The last time she had felt that was when she was with Serena. According to Kirika's logic: "If everyone here is family, then you're my older sister dess!"

Even if Kirika misunderstood a detail about their godly parent, the sentiment was more than enough for Maria to feel purpose again. 

Shirabe had no remembrance of her past, her first memories being the time when she woke up in the Wolf House with only a bloodied bag. Kirika on the other hand was an orphan on the run who managed to find the Wolf House almost around the same time as her.

Knowing that only made her more protective of them.

A fond smile grew on her lips as she remembered past events. 

However there was still one more person in their family 

  
  


Mom… 

She too, was another important presence in her life.

She may have been stuck in a wheelchair due to her illness but her fighting spirit compensated for what she didn't have. In Maria's eyes, she was a strong woman who was strict in her ways yet had a slightest of affection for her and her friends. She was her mentor who refined Maria's rough edges and made her the strong woman she was today(or at least taught how to put up a strong front). 

It was unfortunate that she was killed by that awful human that started the fight between the camps, especially when she was trying to make things right.

Her brows furrowed, lips curling in disdain as the event played in her head.

That goddamn son of Athena…

Well, at least he was dead now. Now no one had to be a pawn in his game of fake heroism. 

She looked down, watching her fingers dance across the lines of her tattoo.

Serena was supposed to have the same tattoo, wasn't she?

Maria was grateful she reached Camp alive. She was happy that she got to live a life, even if she may have been cowardly for most of it. 

But it only deepened the guilt she felt for the events that happened that day. 

If she were just a bit stronger, Serena would have made it alive that day. 

Ideally they'd be celebrating Serena's 20th birthday, wouldn't they? 

Instead the only living memory of Serena that still existed in the world other than Maria’s memories was the dagger she used before her tragic demise. Maria could feel its presence on her waist, a burning reminder of her weakness.

Her long, slender fingers traveled down to her belt where the sheathe hung secure. Carefully, she pulled out the weapon. 

Distant cerulean eyes drank in every detail of the dagger. How many times had she done this? At this point she lost count. Whenever she felt she needed guidance or emotional support she'd always pull it out staring at its pristine surface, asking Serena what she should have done. Sometimes she cradled it in her hands as she sang a lullaby they used to hear when they were younger: Apple. Her free hand inched towards the blade, dragging it upon its edge. From where her skin met metal, red blood oozed out.

It was still sharp, even after all this time(that's because she maintained the blade).

She sucked on the wounded finger to stop the bleeding. When she first began training at the Wolf House she'd always wielded a spear. She was quite decent at wielding it she must say, however it was never enough to stand against any major threat. To her surprise she was even better at hands daggers and whips, something she had never tried out until after Serena's death when she received help from Professor Nastassja.

  
  


The Wolf House took her back. It was a place where every Roman demigod or legacy went to to train before they join the Legion.

  
  


Back in the day she was far too weak. Much weaker than she was now. She couldn't stand up against the threat that posed against them that day without Serena's help. 

In her sister's eyes she was brave. In reality, she was just hiding under a façade she created for herself. As much as she hated it, it was the truth. Thanks to an ancestor of hers for creating chaos and losing the Crest of the Fifth Cohort, children of Neptune were mocked. Which meant she too, received the very same treatment, sadly.

Even if she felt like she was going to break, she managed to get through those tough times, however her real self seemed to fade underneath that facade to a point she couldn't discern between the two.

But she did make it through didn't she? 

Maybe Serena was right. She was brave. She was strong. After all, she survived through the hell she was put through.

But it was not enough. She knew that. She needed to get stronger and take more pride in herself instead of putting on a face. The dagger in her hands was a reminder of all those times she was a coward to act or just weak. 

Although if she could bring a smidge of happiness to Serena through the way she lived, Maria would be the happiest older sister in the world.

After all she had done some awful things on her path that were simply unforgivable.

She could feel tears prick her eyes. With a shuddering breath, she whispered her sister's name. Serena deserves happiness. Serena deserved everything good in life. 

Serena deserved to live. 

There was no use in moping about the past. What had happened, happened. She had to tend to the future. She had the chance to change the happening of the future using the present she had. 

And Maria was going to make sure her sister was going to live as freely and happily as she could now that Serena had a chance to live, even if it is just for a short spell of time. 

Her mind drifted to the memories of that day. She pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. Much to her chagrin, Maria was sure her reaction to finding out her dead sister was alive(more like resurrected from the dead) and that it was no dream was going to be used as a joke in her friend circle for a very long time. 

Sheathing the dagger, she pushed her chair back, getting up on her feet. Maria let out a groan, stretching her sore muscles. A stray thought about returning the dagger to its rightful owner crossed her mind. Quietly, she made a mental note to do it once Serena returned from her small trip to Camp Half Blood.

The Feast of Fortuna was closing by and now that they were friendly with the Greeks it was only courtesy to call them for such an important event. Serena along with Kirika and Shirabe insisted on helping out in the preparations; an attempt to lessen the load on the pair of praetors. They really couldn't deny their request no matter how much they tried. 

Her partner, her sister and her oldest friends set out to the Greek Camp leaving Maria behind for other preparations. 

  
  


It felt like ages since she took up the respected role. Yet she only served the Legion as Praetor for two- almost three years. The elections were coming up soon. The Feast of Fortuna would mark the day she'd step down from her position and give it to another. Yes, unlike last time she would not be standing in the upcoming election for the spot of Praetor. Not only did she not want to be Praetor anymore, her tenure for serving the Twelfth Legion Fulminata was coming to an end soon. 

Her 10 year service for the legion would come to a close, opening a new door in life. She could finally retire and pursue other activities. 

She sat down once again. She fiddled with her pen, her wondering about her retirement plans. Maybe she could attend the university in New Rome. Maybe she could find herself a job; she did like animals a lot so she could start a pet shop plus being Praetor paid a lot so funding wouldn't be a problem. Or maybe take a wild route and take up an offer a  _ certain _ someone gave her and become an idol. 

She chuckled, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of her thoughts. She'd have to think about it a bit more and not think about it during work. It was an important decision after all. 

Although there was a particular thought she couldn't just shake off. 

A house for herself. Sure she did have one now, but that was only because of her title. Once she retired she'd have to leave the house given to her which meant she had to get a place to live in. 

Maybe she could ask Tsubasa to move in with her as she'd not be pulled down by restrictions. 

She could feel her cheeks heat up. Sure they may have done all sorts of things as a couple but moving in together seemed to be a whole new level. Were they progressing too fast in their relationship? After all, they only began dating quite recently. She had no clue. 

Although it didn't seem to be a bad idea. To have Tsubasa wake up by her side without having to rush in morning before morning inspections of the cohorts would be splendid. 

Maybe she could ask. 

  
  


Tsubasa, to put it simply, was a cute yet dense sword(there was a lot she could say about her but choosing the right words was tough). Maria had never met someone like her before that made her head over heels the moment she set eyes upon her. Their meeting was quite a story. It had not been a good one, ending with both of them trying to kill the other, although Maria was a bit hesitant(she did not want to fatally wound or kill her or any of Tsubasa's comrades otherwise she'd never forgive herself).

To go from there to the romantic relationship in a matter of months seemed crazy but it did work. 

But, with Maria's tight schedule and Tsubasa’s idol work along with her personal problems that involved her family made it tough for the two to spend time together for themselves. 

Sure they Iris messaged each other often but they felt as if something was missing and it was quite obvious. The physical part of their relationship. Yes, they did the hand holding, the kissing and all of it in that spectrum of sexual things however it was just the small amount of time she got with Tsubasa to fit whatever mixture of "activities" they could. 

Also the cabins at Camp Half-Blood were not the best place to do any of these sort of activities. Not like the barracks were any better. And the forest at both camps were definitely out of the question. 

She sighed. They really should find a better place to do such things. The last time they did things they were almost caught. 

She owed Chris for saving them. The thought of not only embarrassing themselves but also accidentally scaring poor, innocent Hibiki and Elfnein was just unpleasant. 

Her eyes wandered around the room, as she let herself to relax on the chair. They owed Chris(the daughter of Apollo said it herself). Maybe a meal at one of the cafe’s Chris stopped by very often would be good. Obviously they would have to pay.

She glanced at the clock, then did a double take. How did her break get so long so quickly? How did she not realize the time?

She exhaled through her mouth as her hands flew across the table, neatly arranging the items that were astray on the desk. She had no time left to complete the rest of the papers. She had to get going or else she'd be late for something she had looked forward to so long. 

She abruptly stood up rushing to the door. She had so much to get done before Tsubasa reached Camp for their date. She couldn't miss it; it had been for too long since the last one. 

She took one last look at the empty room. Her lips curved upward, confidence oozing from it. 

  
  


It was time to make this date as memorable as ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
> Praetor: Highest ranking magistrate of the Roman Republic who acted as the head of the army or a judge. Irl they ranked lower than the Consuls(chief magistrate) but here and in the books the praetors are the highest ranking officers.
> 
> Twelfth Legion Fulminata: The only part of the Roman army that exists in Camp Jupiter after the fall of the Roman empire. 
> 
> Camp Jupiter: A camp dedicated in the protection of Roman demigods and their descendants
> 
> Camp Half-Blood: A camp dedicated in the protection of Greek demigods
> 
> SPQR: Senātus Populusque Rōmānus: the motto of the Roman empire. Translates to "The Senate and the People of Rome"
> 
> Wolf House: The place where Roman demigods begin their journey as demigods and the place where Lupa(the wolf) judges you to check whether you are worthy of her training. If you are she takes you in as if you are her cub and trains you of the roman ways.
> 
> Feast of Fortuna: This day determines whether or not Camp Jupiter will have good luck for the rest of the year. The feast is held for Fortuna, the Roman goddess of luck. Happens on summer solstice(June 24th).
> 
> New Rome: A place guarded by the Roman campers of Camp Jupiter in order to be a refuge for Roman demigods, legacies, nature spirits, and minor gods. Romans must serve 10 years in the legion to live and retire there.
> 
> Iris messaging: a type of video message that is used by gods and demigods to communicate with others using a rainbow. The service is managed by the Greek goddess of the rainbow, Iris.
> 
> Umm yeah so its a crossover fic combining two things I really love. If you've read the books(which you should its a great series) you'd realize that there's stuff that's not there in the book. Well lets just say I was heavily inspired by that one fic I read back when I was 13(I think). I'd post the link to that fic here but I can't remember the title or the author's name so... yeah. Shoutout to that author for the wonderful idea. 
> 
> I still got lots more in this heavily self indulgent AU that I haven't planned out properly or thought of so yeah there's more in store for this AU. Question is will I have the will power to write it XD
> 
> Anyway if you've made it this far thanks for reading :)


End file.
